


Amistad masculina

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bukkake, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Un Gang bang donde todos van a por Naruto.





	Amistad masculina

**Author's Note:**

> Queridos lectores, en este fanfic he hecho como que Neji sigue con nosotros. Me niego a admitir la muerte mas injusta de la serie, y a dejarlo fuera de participar en esto. Que lo disfruten.

\- Oye Lee, ¿vas a venir a casa de Naruto esta tarde? –Preguntó Neji aprovechando que estaban solos.  
\- No, he quedado con Guy-sensei para entrenar, aunque me da pena perderme una reunión de amigos, sobre todo si Naruto es el anfitrión, pero Guy-sensei… -Contestó Lee con una leve aflicción en su mirada.  
\- Deberías descansar a veces. –Dijo Neji sabiendo a qué clase de entrenamiento se refería Lee. No quiso indagar más en ese asunto.  
\- Si tengo tiempo igual me paso. –Concluyó con la conversación Lee.  
________________________________________  
\- Shikamaru, ¿a ti te ha dicho Naruto de ir a su casa? –Preguntó Chouji con curiosidad.  
\- La verdad es que sí, pero prefiero quedarme aquí descansando y mirando las nubes.  
\- Yo quiero quedarme contigo, pero no me parece mala idea pasar el rato con los demás. –Dijo Chouji enlazando sus dedos entre los de Shikamaru.  
\- Que problemático… No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con él, es un tío genial pero me da que la reunión de hoy no va a ser una simple quedada de amigos y paso de esos rollos.  
\- No sé a qué te refieres Shikamaru, ¿quieres una patata frita? –Decía Chouji mientras con su otra mano cogía una parata de la bolsa y se la llevaba a la boca. En verdad era consciente de lo que acaecería aquella tarde, y de que Shikamaru también lo era, y por eso se mostraba temeroso de ir.  
\- No gracias. Nada, son cosas mías. –Contestaba Shikamaru con tono cariñoso. Este era su momento favorito del día y no quería interrumpirlo.  
________________________________________  
\- Gaara, ¿adónde vas? –Preguntaba Temari.  
\- Naruto me ha invitado a ir a su casa. –Contestó Gaara con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Está bien, diviértete y no tardes mucho. – Decía Temari feliz de recordar el cambio de su hermano y de los muchos amigos que había hecho desde hace unos pocos años.  
________________________________________  
\- Akamaru, quédate en casa, volveré en seguida.  
Akamaru ladraba queriendo salir con Kiba, como acostumbraba a hacer. Sai le dijo que no lo trajera, pero no le dio más detalles. Un presentimiento le indicó que sería lo más correcto ir solo, así que eso hizo.  
\- Mierda voy tarde… -Se apresuraba Kiba con cierto nerviosismo.  
________________________________________  
\- Oye Sai, todavía no estoy seguro de esto. –Susurraba Naruto mirando al suelo.  
\- Que si, no pasa nada. Terminemos de limpiar antes de que vengan los demás. –Contestó Sai con su usual sonrisa.  
\- No termino de verlo claro… Además, falta Sasuke…  
\- Bueno pero me tienes a mí. -Decía Sai mientras colocaba su mano en la cara de Naruto y le ofrecía un sensual beso.  
Tras ese ósculo, Naruto miró a los ojos de Sai, devolviendo la sonrisa que le lanzaban. Se sentía muy inseguro, con miedo, pero la confianza que tenía con todos los que estarían con él, le tranquilizaba.

De repente oyeron el timbre, soltaron las escobas y fueron a abrir. Era Neji, tan puntual como siempre, con su expresión seria y taciturna.  
\- Pasa mientras vienen los demás. –Indicó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Al final no viene Lee?  
\- Dijo que tenía entrenamiento con Guy-sensei y que posiblemente se pase después. –Respondió Neji, intentando ocultar la inquietud que sentía, bajo un rostro sonrojado y una mirada esquiva.

Inmediatamente después, llego el segundo invitado. Era el Kazekage, que extendía su mano hacia Naruto. Éste la agarró y tiró de ella suavemente hacia dentro hasta que Gaara estuvo en casa y se cerró la puerta. Con timidez y dilación, sus rostros se acercaron delicadamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, pero con vergüenza, se alejaron bruscamente.  
\- Pasa... –Dijo Naruto casi susurrando.  
Gaara hizo lo que le indicaban hasta que se cerró la puerta. Ni él ni Neji ni el resto de los invitados, sabían exactamente qué ocurriría, pero ya se esperaban una serie de turbios acontecimientos, debido a lo que había dado a entender Sai y a la tensión de la situación. A ambos presentes que se hallaban ahí momentáneamente, les parecía correctos los acontecimientos que sucedían, debido a que todo era por Naruto, y harían lo que fuese por la persona que les cambió la vida.

\- Pasad a mi cuarto… Si os parece bien. –Pronunció el Uzumaki con cohibición.  
A los invitados les sorprendía la actitud taciturna del tan dicharachero Naruto que acostumbraban a ver. 

A Sai esta situación le parecía sumamente adorable, y simplemente sonreía y dejaba que los hechos sucedieran a su curso, a pesar de ansiar con todas sus fuerzas estas circunstancias. Era una de sus fantasías mas intimas desde que empezó a formar parte del equipo 7 y comenzó a conocer a todos los ninjas de su generación. Motivo por el cual, le propuso esto a un Naruto que en un primer momento se negó, pero fue ganando interés por la idea. Se sentaron en el suelo recién limpio del cuarto de su compañero. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba la estancia, la tensión se podía cortar con un kunai. Nadie miraba a nadie. Por mucho que le divirtiese esta coyuntura, quería pasar a la acción, por lo que tomó la iniciativa, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta lentamente mirando a los demás a los ojos, y observando cómo le devolvían esa mirada. Naruto seguía evitando la vista lasciva de Sai, así que tomó cartas en el asunto, avanzando lentamente por el suelo, mientras se despojaba del resto de sus ropajes, para abalanzarse sobre él, tirándolo en el suelo dándole un pasional beso a la vez que bajaba la cremallera del joven sobre el que se había precipitado.

Naruto se sintió acorralado por la intensidad de la situación, pero se dejó llevar, aun con mucha vergüenza. Aunque ya había estado otras veces así con Sai, nunca había probado a ninguno de los demás, sin embargo la tensión sexual con cada uno de ellos era existente y muy intensa; por lo que ésta era la ocasión para resolverla. Con este último pensamiento en mente, intentó alejar el pudor y los prejuicios, para liberarse de las ataduras impuestas por la sociedad. Se sentía en confianza, por lo que quiso también que los otros dos integrantes estuvieran cómodos con la situación. Razón por la cual, interrumpió aquel beso que aún continuaba.

\- No os sintáis incomodos, podéis participar. –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
Neji intentaba mantener la compostura ante la situación, observando lo que estaba acaeciendo delante de sus ojos. No sabía cómo debía sentirse, aunque ya se esperaba lo que ocurriría al llegar a aquel piso; pero una cosa es imaginarlo y otra es pasar a la acción. Y allí se hallaba él, desorientado, sin saber qué hacer. Sin darse cuenta, el Byakugan de sus ojos empezó a activarse, pudiendo ver cada detalle y llenándose todo su cuerpo de una lujuria salvaje que nunca había sentido a lo largo de su vida. Lentamente se fue acercando a Naruto y Sai que aún seguían en el suelo, y cuando estos lo vieron acercarse, se incorporaron, agarrando sus ropas entre ambos, y desprendiéndolo de ellas. Sintió unos labios en contacto con los suyos. Eran los de Naruto, que pasaba la mano por su largo pelo. Su primer beso. Y con la persona que cambió su vida.

El caso de Gaara era muy similar al de Neji, pero seguía bloqueado, sin saber qué hacer. Su inocencia y desconocimiento en estos ámbitos, le hacía sonrojarse, pero era muy perspicaz como para no saber a qué venía. Ya estaba allí, por lo que recular no era una opción, se había personado con todas las consecuencias. Sentía su corazón acelerado. Evitaba mirar, pero la mano de Naruto agarró la suya, y observó su sonrisa cálida. Se sentía querido, con un cariño puro, sin tratarse de un amor romántico, pero al fin y al cabo, un afecto que nunca había tenido. Por lo tanto, se dejó llevar, e hizo lo que los demás hacían, yendo también hacia los labios de Naruto.

Tres personas se abalanzaban sobre Naruto, llegando al punto en el que no sabía dentro de quien introducía su lengua. Cerró los ojos e intentó diferenciarlos solo por el tacto de sus labios, tomándoselo como una especie de sensual reto. Múltiples manos acariciaban su pecho, hasta que una, bajó por dentro de su pantalón. Ante tal sorpresa, un suspiro ahogado por los besos que se le ofrecían, rompió con el silencio de la sala, para terminar de destruirlo, el timbre de la puerta.  
\- Esperad, voy a abrir, ahora seguimos. –Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba apartando a los tres hombres que tenía encima de él. 

Kiba había llegado por fin. Esperaba en la puerta con impaciencia, cuando se abrió lentamente, para dejar ver a un Naruto medio desnudo que se escondía parcialmente.  
\- Entra. –Dijo el Uzumaki de forma afable.  
\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –Preguntó Kiba con extrañeza.  
\- Venga, entra ya. –Contestó Naruto agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta y atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo hasta pegar sus cuerpos.  
\- Pero que… -Kiba no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que una lengua, acarició lentamente sus labios, sonrojando su tez y paralizándolo al instante.  
Tomándolo de la mano, lo condujo hasta su cuarto, donde esperaban los tres hombres medio desnudos, mirándolo fijamente.  
Kiba se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos. La situación lo encontró desprevenido. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto de color bermellón, y cuando se atrevía por fin a hablar, sintió a una mano azotar su glúteo derecho, observando a un Naruto, al cual le parecía cómica aquella situación.  
\- Yo me voy. –Dijo Kiba mirando hacia abajo intentando controlar su acelerada respiración.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos en la cara del Inuzuka, mientras le miraba intensamente.  
Kiba le devolvió la vista, y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos y ante el atento mirar de los otros tres que se hallaban en la habitación, le devolvió el beso que anteriormente Naruto le dio. Ese instinto animal que había en su interior se apoderó de él.

\- Parece que ya podemos empezar. –Reía Sai.  
Y tomando él la iniciativa, se despojó de sus vestimentas íntegramente, acción que secundó Naruto, y que siguieron los demás no sin vergüenza por dejar al descubierto sus partes pudendas. 

Naruto volvió a sentarse en mitad de la habitación, para reanudar lo que estaban realizando, mientras los otros cuatro jóvenes se abalanzaban sobre él, acariciando con sus lenguas, cada milímetro de su piel. Sai, el cual era quien llevaba la voz cantante en todo momento, era quien marcaba el ritmo, y los demás lo seguían a él, repitiendo las acciones que éste hacía. Por ejemplo, si acariciaba las partes más sensibles del pecho de su compañero de equipo, los otros tres se lanzaban a hacer lo mismo; y cuando condujo su boca hacia la zona inferior del cuerpo, Naruto pudo observar como cinco hombres peleaban por introducir entre sus labios, su miembro viril. Él se limitó a observar lo que otros hacían con su cuerpo, dejándolos actuar a su gusto. Pudo notar un cuerpo extraño al final de su recto, sabiendo que eran las falanges de Sai, por una sonrisa que éste le lanzó. Justo en ese instante, un sonoro suspiro se escapó de su garganta. “Seguid por favor” fueron las palabras que chocaban en su mente pero que su boca no obedecía a decir.

A Kiba nada lo ataba ya, había decidido actuar con todas las consecuencias, ya no tenía nada que perder, así que aprovecharía la situación para desatar toda su furia animal. Se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, mirando fijamente a los entrecerrados ojos de Uzumaki, y sin previo aviso, sujetándolo con ambas manos de la parte superior de sus piernas, se acercó para incrustarse bruscamente dentro de él, observando como éste se llevaba una de sus manos a su propia cabeza, agarrando sus cabellos. Sonrió, y comenzó una ruda serie de movimientos de vaivén.

Gaara observo la situación, y colocado hacia un lado, y sin dejar de lamer, hizo salir arena de su característica calabaza, la cual siempre llevaba encima y ahora se situaba en un rincón de la habitación. Arena que se moldeó de tal manera, que elevó ligeramente al Uzumaki, facilitando el trabajo de Kiba y haciéndolo flotar, acariciando su piel con los granos, que ejercían un leve cosquilleo.

Neji se apartó momentáneamente para evaluar la situación desde fuera. Su byakugan seguía activado, observando todo con inmenso detalle, hasta lo que no se podía ver desde fuera. Llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, y tirando del lazo blanco que amarraba su cabello, lo dejo libre, para después desatar su banda ninja y dejar al descubierto la señal del pájaro enjaulado. Si iba a desnudarse, lo haría íntegramente, mostrando el signo con el que su propia familia le había maldecido. Con un gesto del Uzumaki, se acercó a él y sintió la cálida caricia de su mano sobre su rostro. Una mano que fue bajando hasta pararse en las intimidades del Hyuga. Neji se sintió frio por un momento, pero ese bloqueo fue evaporándose gracias a un calor que emanaba de todos los poros de su piel clara y suave. Colocó su mano sobre la de Naruto, guiándole en los movimientos a realizar, los cuales tenían lugar muy cerca de la faz de aquel anfitrión.

Sai, que se disponía a colocarse bajo Naruto para colaborar en lo mismo que hacía Kiba, se levantó y fue a la puerta al escuchar que alguien llamaba. No quería que los demás interrumpiesen lo que hacían. Era Lee.  
\- Pasa, -Dijo Sai con una de sus características sonrisas.  
\- Espero no haberme perdido mucho. –Contestó Lee a sabiendas de lo que venía a hacer.  
\- No, y yo espero que te queden fuerzas después de tu entrenamiento. –Espetó Sai, lanzando una notable indirecta.

Lee no supo que contestar, pues no pensaba que aquel joven fuese conocedor de la clase de relación que llevaba con Guy-sensei. De todas formas, aun le quedaba energía para esto y mucho más, y ansiaba entrar a la acción, así que no le dio mucha importancia a aquel comentario, y se dirigió a la habitación, y tras escuchar un “hola” de un Naruto rodeado de hombres, observó a su compañero de equipo, con los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos dilatados y se sentó frente a él, sin saber que decir. El otro le devolvió aquella mirada cómplice. Decidió que imitaría lo que el Hyuga hacía, solo que al lado izquierdo del rostro de Naruto.

Sai se colocó bajo un Naruto que estaba suspendido por la arena de Gaara, y se decidió a reanudar el plan que llevaría a cabo, el cual era colaborar en la penetración que estaba realizando Kiba, con su propio miembro, coordinándose perfectamente con él.

Naruto sentía una gran presión, que fue disminuyendo con el paso de los segundos, para convertirse en una sensación ardiente y placentera. Recibía estímulos por todos los lugares de su cuerpo, por lo que se disponía a culminar, justo en el instante en el que volvieron a llamar a la puerta. “No paréis ahora” suplicó; y con un escalofrío que concluyó en un espasmo, llegó al punto álgido, acabando entre los labios de Gaara. En ese último momento, la imagen de Sasuke se cruzó por su cabeza, acompañándola de un sentimiento de añoranza.

Kiba también terminó, dentro de él, bajando su cabeza y arqueando su espalda. Volvieron a llamar. “Yo voy”, dijo tenuemente mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de recobrar el aliento. Y allí se encontró a Shikamaru y Chouji.  
\- Al final me ha convencido para venir. –Dijo Shikamaru con su parsimonia de siempre. –Que problemático.  
\- No pasa nada, vamos a divertirnos. –Reía Chouji mientras acariciaba los dedos de Shikamaru disimuladamente.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, se miraron mutuamente y de dispusieron a hacer lo que ambos habían acordado, y mientras Chouji se situaba en la posición que ocupaba Kiba anteriormente, el otro se colocaba detrás de él. Llevando ambos sus manos al pecho, realizaron sus respectivos jutsus. Chouji, con su aumento parcial de cuerpo, cuadruplico el tamaño de su miembro viril, introduciéndolo en Naruto, junto al de Sai, el cual obtuvo una sensación más intensa aun, por lo ajustada que quedaba la zona. En ese momento, vieron a Naruto exhalar sonoramente, abriendo los ojos con una expresión que no se podía adivinar si era de incomodidad o de placer.  
Shikamaru también puso en práctica su jutsu de sombras, haciendo que unas manos negras ejercieran un recorrido sinuoso por las extremidades de Naruto e inclusive, su cuello, inmovilizándolo por completo.

Kiba, al igual que Gaara, se situó de rodillas frente a él, y mientras recobraba el aliento, acarició con su lengua las intimidades del Uzumaki, tarea para la cual, se fueron turnando. 

Comenzó así, una serie de arremetidas bruscas por parte del Akimichi, que junto a los estímulos que recibía de los demás, le hicieron entrar en un remolino de gozo irrefrenable. 

El Hyuga llego, a su punto culminante, dejando caer todo sobre la parte derecha del rostro de Naruto. También, segundos después, acabo Lee, que hizo lo mismo pero sobre la zona izquierda. El Uzumaki, relamió todo lo posible que su lengua le dejaba alcanzar, saboreando a ambos integrantes del equipo tres. 

Siguieron así hasta que volvieron a escuchar el timbre una vez más. En esta ocasión fue Lee a abrir. Era Shino, el cual cuando entró, se quedó en blanco observando la dantesca escena.  
\- Ya estamos todos. –Dijo Sai desde debajo de Naruto, riendo.  
\- Shino, no ibas a faltar después de ver en los baños lo que escondías. –Bromeo Naruto, pronunciando aquellas palabras lo mejor que su acelerada respiración le dejó.

Y así, los ocho hombres de aquella generación de ninjas de Konoha, más el recuerdo de otro, siguieron durante horas y horas, cambiando de posiciones y turnándose, únicamente, para demostrar el cariño que le tenían a Naruto, de aquella forma tan peculiar, haciéndolo alcanzar el mayor placer, que una persona podía sentir.


End file.
